Naughty Neighbour
by Spikesslayer8
Summary: This fic is completely AU all human fic. Buffy and Spike are next door neighbours and Buffy has been crushing on him since the day they first meet the only problem is Spike is a 28 year old collage professor and Buffy is an 18 year old high school senior
1. What are friends for

**Chapter 1: What are friends for?**

Ever since William, 'Spike' Pratt had moved in next door, Buffy Summers was entranced. She'd fallen for his cerulean eyes and his chiseled cheekbones almost immediately.

She was in love.

For almost a year she had tried her hardest to get him alone but all of her attempts had failed. With a wicked grin crossing her features, Buffy thought back on the plan her best friend had just told her. It was positively sinful.

If everything went as it was supposed to, than then she and Spike would be together very soon.

Buffy was an 18 year old18-year-old high school student. Spike was 10 years her senior and an English professor at U.C Sunnydale, single with no children. Buffy had tried time and time again to get Spike to see her in a different light. She desperately wanted him to see her as more than just the girl next door.

She had gotten him alone a few times, by chance, at the neighborhood BBQ. Yet luck was never on her side. Just when it looked like he was responding to her, someone would walk in and disturbed their conversation. Spike would then make a quick exit out the closest door he could find. He then seemed to go out of his way to avoid her for the rest of the night. She didn't know whether to be offended or turned on.

Buffy was positive that he felt the same way about her, she saw the way he looked at her when she was out on the street playing roller hockey with her best friend, Faith.

Buffy's parents had divorced only weeks before Faith and Giles had moved in across the street. Joyce had come home from work early one day only to find Hank and his secretary in bed together. Joyce had wasted no time in kicking him out and filing for divorce that same day. The very truth of things was that their marriage had been bad for years, and they'd only been staying together for Buffy's sake.

Buffy and Faith had been friends for as long as Buffy could remember. Faith had moved in across the street with her father, Rupert Giles and her mother Jenny. Jenny had died only months after they had moved to Sunnydale, in a car accident. Rupert had been devastated. Somehow, though the tragedy of his loss, Rupert had met Buffy's mother, Joyce. They had bonded instantly, becoming close friends.

Buffy and Faith had instantly clicked. They did shared everything together, even their first sexual experience. They were sixteen at the time. It happened one night when both their parents were working late. It wasn't unusual for Buffy and Faith to be with each other when they did thisthat happened, their parents actually preferring it, ; knowing that they would look after one another. Joyce owned the local art gallery in town, where and Giles worked at the high school's library. After each parent had rung to say that they would be late, the girls decided to sit down and watch a movie.

While Mmucking around as they usually did, Faith had landed on Buffy with a thud, their eyes had met and something had just seemed to click. Buffy wasn't sure who had initiated the kiss but before either of them could think twice about what was happening, they had both been naked, withering and screaming in release as they pleasured each other out in the 69-er position.

Buffy and Faith were not ashamed of what had happened between them. Truth was, they had both been fantasizing about it for a while. It seemed to bring them closer together, strengthening their relationship.

Faith had proved to be an excellent partner when it came time to try different things. She wasn't as shy as Buffy and was always the one to introduce different ways to pleasure each other, testing the naughtiest and nastiest fantasies on each other. When they had lost their virginity, they had started to bring various toys into the bedroom to add to the fun of their exploration of one another.

Buffy's favorite had always been a large strap on they had bought last year, around the same time Spike had moved in next door. The game would always start the same. Faith would push Buffy onto the bed forcefully, kneeling between her legs with wearing the strap on fixed in place. She would flip Buffy's legs up over her shoulders, driving in to into her hard and fast, pounding her into the mattress until she screamed out Faith's name in release.

Today, Buffy was lying on her bed on her stomach, reading a book on her bed. Or at least, pretending to. Faith sat beside her, watching her friend intently. She could clearly see that something was bothering her. Faith lightly tapped Buffy on the leg, trying to get her attention. Buffy rolled to her side, looking at her friend inquisitively before sitting up and facing her, the book she had been reading, left discarded on the bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Faith asked, moving forward so their legs where were now touching. Buffy felt a jolt of lust run through her as their skin touched. No matter how many times they were together, Faith always excited her. Sighing, Buffy looked up at her best friend. Aren't they lovers too? J

There was one thing in the world that Buffy vowed never to do and that was to never hurt Faith. She couldn't take it. Faith meant everything to her. But the fact that she was lusting after someone else might just crush her best friend.

"It's nothing," she replied, looking down at her bed spread, tracing the stitching with her finger. Faith wasn't easily fooled however. She knew better.

"Come on, B. You know you can't lie to me. Tell me what's rolling around in that gorgeous head of yours."

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered, looking deep into her pools of brown and leaning forward to cup Faith's face and looking deep into her pools of brown.

"You're not going to hurt me. Hey, I was worried about how you would react when Angel and I started seeing each other full time but you where were cool with it. So whatever is worrying you, I will be fine with it. Promise," Faith paused, a cheeky smile spreading across her face. "So are we talking girl or guy?"

A horrified look washed across Buffy's features.

"Guy. I could never be with another girl," replied Buffy looking at Faith sincerely.

"Good, cause neither could I," Faith responded, kissing her gently before pulling away. Before they got down to business, she wanted to know what was bothering her friend.

"Besides, I told Angel about us."

"You did? What did he say?" Buffy gasped, dropping her hand from Faith's face, not knowing how to react. She'd been waiting for Faith to tell Angel about her and Faith'stheir sexual relationship, interested to know how he would react to the knowledge.

"He was cool. He actually suggested a threesome," Faith laughed. "But I told him you wouldn't be into that," she replied somberly.

"I might be," Buffy whispered suggestively.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you," Faith said, kissing her again. This time the kiss was more forceful, full of lust and passion. Allowing Buffy allowed her tongue to slide into Faith's mouth, and they both moaned at the feel of their tongues stroking each other. They pulled away from each other, not wanting to go too far, not just yet anyway, even though the temptation was almost impossible to resist.

"I don't want to lose you," Buffy whispered leaning her forehead against Faith's.

"You never will," she Faith replied, cupping her cheek and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Faith then leaned back, cocking her eyebrow at her friend.

"Now tell me about this guy. It wouldn't happen to be a certain bleached blonde English professor, would it?" Faith asked, smiling knowingly.

"I don't know what to do!" Buffy exclaimed. "This has never happened to me before. If I notice a guy, he notices me too and I never have to wait long before he's coming up and asking me out."

"And this guy isn't noticing?"

"He is, but he isn't doing anything about it. I think he's worried about the whole age difference, you know. And let's not to mention the fact that I'm still in high school and he is a university professor." Feeling defeated, Buffy sighed. Faith smiled at her lover wickedly.

"Well maybe you need change the game."

"Trust me, I've tried. But every time we look like we're getting somewhere we're either interrupted or he realizes what he is about to let happen and makes himself scarce."

"Oh baby, we'll think of something," Faith comforted, rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't know what he just… gah… he makes me so hot ya know? Every time he looks at me I can see that desire for me there and I just want to throw him down and fuck his brains out." As Buffy ranted, Faith could feel the usual burn in the pit of her stomach growing. It happened whenever Buffy talked about sex and Faith couldn't resist moving forward to kiss her gently once again.

"Don't worry he'll be yours soon enough," Faith cooed. "But until then," she moved forward, brushing her lips with Buffy's before pushing her down onto the soft bed.

"Let me take your worries away," she whispered tugging her top up and over her head before doing the same to Buffy. She lay on top of her so their now bare breasts where were pressed against each other, their nipples rubbing together. They moaned at the feel of it, kissing each other passionately. Faith then started to spray hot kisses down her Buffy's neck and chest before moving to take one of Buffy's her pink nipples into her mouth. She suckled it gently, lolling her tongue around the whole breast. Buffy moaned in approval and Faith continued her assault.

She nibbled and sucked on the other nipple, making Buffy quiver with need. Buffy pushed her hips upwards, trying to dull the ache between her thighs by rubbing herself on Faith's leg. Faith grinned, seeing the lust in her lover's eyes.

Faith continued her teasing on Buffy's hardened pebbles as she let a hand sliver slither down her lover's body, lifting Buffy's pleated school skirt slightly, just enough so she could slip two of her two fingers under Buffy's moist underwear and into her wet depths.

"Naughty girl, you're so wet for me," Faith whispered. Buffy could only moan in delight at the feel of Faith's talented fingers now moved moving up her folds and up to her swollen clit, massaging it slowly. She Faith could feel Buffy withering underneath her and with a devious smile she began to move her head down, leaving kisses in her wake.

"Do you want me to take my skirt off?" Buffy asked softly, watching as Faith positioning herself between her legs. She watched as she Faith slipped her soaked panties down her legs and over her ankles before tossing them to the floor and responding.

"No. I love the way you look in just your school skirt. It makes me so horny," she dipped her head lower, her chin just above Buffy's sex.

"You look so innocent."

Buffy sighed contently, feeling the moisture pool between her thighs at Faith's words. Buffy threw her head back as she felt her skirt being lifted higher, revealing her glistening, clean shaven pussy.

Faith dipped her head lower, second time you're said she dipped her head lower in as many paragraphs… parting her Buffy's folds with her fingers before licking up her slick mound. Buffy desperately pushed her hips into her lover's face, a silent plea for more. Buffy watched as Faith's intense eyes stared back at her, feeling her lover's tongue making slow, deliberate touches to her mound. She Faith then dropped her head, licking and nibbling on her soft flesh, making Buffy moan.

Faith slipped a finger into her tight channel, causing Buffy to cry out. Faith started moving her finger inside her, curling it to hit just the right spot. She then slipped in a second finger, moving them faster together, sucking Buffy's swollen nub into her mouth, driving her crazy with need.

"Oh god yes! So fucking good," Buffy moaned, her hands now gripping the bed. "That's it baby, I love the way you eat my pussy." Buffy started rocking her hips, which stimulated her even more. She saw that Faith's other hand was nowhere to be seen and she knew she was stroking herself. That only made her even hungrier for the woman before her. She felt Faith slip in a third finger inside her, her mouth still wrapped around her clit.

"Oh that's it baby, suck my clit, make me come." Buffy could feel the all too familiar burn in her stomach, her inner walls fluttering against her loverslover's fingers. She felt Faith moan into her quim, the vibration sending shivers though her entire being. Faith lolled her tongue around Buffy's soft skin before sucking her clit into her mouth, making Buffy spill over the edge.

"Oh fuck! I'm...I'm coming!!" Buffy could feel her inner walls spasm around Faith's fingers, which she waswere still moving inside her. Moments later, Faith's hot breath and soft panting into Buffy's quim signified her own release before she collapsed on the bed. Faith slipped her fingers out of Buffy, licking them clean slowly before climbing up beside her.

Just as she reached the pillow, Faith leaned over and kissed her, tasting herself. ß how can she taste herself when she kisses Buffy since she's the one that went down on the other? God, how she needed this woman. Faith flopped down on the pillow beside herBuffy, a thoughtful expression gracing her features.

"I have an idea," Faith smiled, getting up off the bed.

"What about you?" Buffy asked, wanting to return the favour. Faith flashed one of her famous smiles.

"That's okay. You can make it up to me later to night… all night."

Buffy giggled in response.

"Besides, I think I know how to get your sexy neighbour's attention," Faith said winking, slipping on her top and heading out the bedroom door without another word.

Buffy smiled, . it It was going to be another great night and if she knew Faith, it wouldn't be long before she had Spike pumping inside her, making her scream his name in release.

Smiling wickedly at the thought, she quickly dressed and followed her best friend out the door. If she knew Faithß you just said that!, she had something very mischievous in mind. That suited her just fine.


	2. Plan into action

**Chapter 2:**

Buffy had been stumped when Faith had told her what the plan was. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but she trusted Faith, so in a hurry she changed into her black tights and her skin tight white singlet top.

She slipped on her roller blades and darted out the front door, grabbing her hocky stick and puck on the way and helped Faith set up to play a game of street hockey.

She could see William, "Spike" Pratt washing his black Desoto out the front of his house next door. He looked as gorgeous as ever, good enough to eat, wearing only his black jeans and nothing else, his chest glistened in the sun. Buffy couldn't help but stare at him, watching as droplets of sweat fell down his perfectly sculptured chest. His bleach blonde hair was dishevelled and doused in water as he sprayed his car with the hose.

Buffy licked her lips at the sinful thoughts that were running through her mind and all the scenarios of what she wanted to do to him.

"Hey, B." Buffy turned around to face Faith.

"You ready?" she asked raising her eye brow wickedly. Buffy looked to her right to see her mother completely focused on her gardening with her back to both girls completely oblivious as to what was going on. Buffy turned and faced Faith once more a smile on her face as she nodded, taking her place in front of two garbage tins which they had set up for a goal area.

Faith started skating towards Buffy, the plan automatically being thrown into action as she tapped the puck from side to side. She came to an abrupt halt swinging her hockey stick with all her might, Faith whacked the puck with all the strength she had. Buffy watched with wide eyes as it flew past her head and smashed into Spike's car window, both cringing and smiling at the sound of glass shattering.

Joyce jumped to her feet and hurriedly rushed over to where a very shocked Spike was assessing the damage done to his beloved Desoto.

Faith smiled one last time to Buffy before she darted home.

Buffy dropped her hockey stick, pulling her mask off as she headed towards the place where both her mother and Spike stood assessing the damage done by her puck. She came to a stop, standing next to her mother who was apologising repeatedly.

"Buffy how could you be so careless?" her mother ranted as Buffy tried to keep her face passive.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"Oh Buffy. You're usually so careful."

"I know, I'm sorry. Faith took me by surprise… I'm so sorry Mr Pratt." Buffy said sincerely, looking up at Spike face meeting his gaze. She was trapped in his blue eyes.

"Buffy, I seem to remember asking you to call me Spike." He smiled warmly at her.

"Spike," Buffy smiled before coming to her senses. "I'll pay for the repairs… except I don't have any money or a job at the moment."

"That's not necessary."

"No I insist. My mom is right, I should have been more careful."

"Yes I am. There has to be something Buffy can do to make it up to you." Joyce said stepping forward, Buffy couldn't help but to smirk. The plan was working out perfectly and soon she would have an all access invite to his house.

"Is there something I can do for you around your house? Cleaning or something. I feel so bad about this so I'm not taking no for an answer." Buffy said putting on her resolve face.

"Well, the study could do with a tidy up." Spike said thinking out loud.

"Great. I'll be around tomorrow after school. I'll have your study spick and span in no time." She smiled before bouncing off and into her house. Spike was left to briefly talk with her mother before he continued to clean his car, careful not to damage his broken window any more than it had been.

His thoughts drifting to the small blonde bombshell that lived next door. He had been fantasising about her from the moment he had first laid eyes on her a year ago but when he had found out she was only 17 years old and still in high school all thoughts of her and him together were forcefully pushed from his mind. His attempts to keeps his feelings buried had failed and he often found himself still fantasising about her.

He had desperately tried to stop fantasising about her but every time he thought he had it under control she would come bouncing out of her house wearing the shortest skirts he had ever seen and the tightest tops leaving very little to the imagination.

She would walk down the street, the wind blowing the back of her skirts up revealing her underwear of choice and he would go instantly hard and soon find himself laying naked on his king sized bed stroking his cock his eyes squeezed shut as he imagined her straddling his hips and fucking him till he roared in release.

How was he going to do this? He couldn't have her in his house with him… just the two of them… all alone! No! No Way! He couldn't allow it. But how was he going to stop her? She was so determined.

His hand paused in mid car clean as he tried to think of a solution, this was ridicules, nothing was going to happen. Sure they'd flirted from time to time but it was harmless, besides she wasn't interested in him that way. Buffy was young, only 18 and she probably had some jock boyfriend she was madly in love with.

Spike couldn't help but feel jealous at the thought of her being wrapped in the arms of another guy while he touched, kissed and fucked her. Just the thought made his blood boil with rage. Who did he think he was? He wasn't her boyfriend. He was just her neighbour who had no right to feel jealous of a "possible" boyfriend.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he decided that he was being stupid. Everything was going to be fine, Buffy would come over tomorrow to clean his study and he would keep himself busy with marking papers. He resumed cleaning again; all the while reassuring himself that Buffy saw him as nothing more than the guy that lived next door.

The next 24 hours seemed to drag out for Buffy, she spent that night with Faith 'returning the favour' and thanking her for the brilliant plan that now left Spike and her alone in his house for a whole afternoon.

The next day had been spent at school, 6 hours dragged on mercilessly and it felt more like 16 hours instead of 6.

Now she stood outside his front door in the outfit Faith had helped her pick out. Spike thought he was going to faint at the vision he was met with when he opened his front door. Buffy's hair hung in loose golden waves around her shoulders. She wore a blood red low cut top that hugged her small frame perfectly, and a short black pleated skirt that sat on her hips and left her tanned legs exposed. To finish her look of she wore a pair of black, thin strapped high heels.

Spike felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in Buffy's appearance. She looked so bloody gorgeous that he felt his body responding to her and willed his hardening cock to go down. Not that it ever listened to him.

"You seem a little over dressed for cleaning," he commented making Buffy laugh softly.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm headed to a party right after this and I don't really have time to change." Spike was delighted by what she had said. Maybe he had a chance of talking her out of cleaning his study after all.

"Oh, well if you have plans you can clean the study another day."

"No way buster. I made a commitment and I'm going to see it through," she said smiling, slipping past him quickly before he could protest. She made her way into his house and Spike took a much needed deep breath, begging whoever was out there to give him the strength he needed to get through this afternoon without grabbing his sexy next door neighbour and having his way with her. He closed his front door and moved to meet her in the study.

"So where do you want me?" she asked, turning to face him as he walked in behind her, he almost groaned in response.

b** '**On the desk with your panties on the floor and your skirt up around your hips so I can fuck you into the desk.' /b he thought, closing his eyes as he felt his hard on press against his jeans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just… a headache." He covered. "Um… everything you need to clean the study is in the bucket in the corner. I'll be at my desk marking some papers if you need me." Spike smiled, walking over to his desk and quickly sitting down praying she hadn't noticed his raging hard on.

An hour had passed since Buffy had started cleaning and she was still desperately waiting for him to look up from his desk but it seemed he was to lost in his work. She inwardly sighed, for her plan to work she needed his attention so she moved around near the front of his desk. She heard Spike groan in frustration and heard his pen drop to the desk; she looked over her shoulder to see him rubbing his face, clearly annoyed. She saw his head beginning to look up and she knew this was her chance.

Purposely dropping the bucket that was in her hand, she slowly bent over to retrieve it. Spike glanced up quickly when he heard the bucket clatter to the floor and couldn't stop himself from groaning out loud at the sight in front of him.

Buffy was bent over in front of him, her little black skirt ridding up to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He could see her perfectly rounded ass and her cleanly shaved pussy and couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. Spike felt his pants tighten and groaned, willing his body to stop reacting to the sight in front of him as he tried to get his bearings about him. Buffy smiled to herself and still bent over, turned her head slightly to look at him.

"See something you like?" she asked her voice husky with lust. Spike quickly turned his head away, closing his eyes.

b 'Oh God help me'/b he thought but he knew the moment he opened his eyes and looked back at her that he was beyond help.


	3. Seducing Mr Pratt

**At the end of chapter 2.**

b Buffy was bent over in front of him, her little black skirt ridding up to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He could see her perfectly rounded ass and her cleanly shaved pussy and couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. Spike felt his pants tighten and groaned, willing his body to stop reacting to the sight in front of him as he tried to get his bearings about him. Buffy smiled to herself and still bent over, turned her head slightly to look at him.

"See something you like?" she asked her voice husky with lust. Spike quickly turned his head away, closing his eyes.

'Oh God help me 'he thought but he knew the moment he opened his eyes and looked back at her that he was beyond help. /b

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"Buffy, I must insist that you go home and put something more appropriate on." Spike said, quickly turning he eyes away from her again, trying to sound as serious as he could but his voice came out weak and shaky. Standing up, Buffy moved towards him and walked around his large oak desk, he was now looking at her as she advanced on him.

"Well I would but I have this problem," she whispered innocently.

"What is it?" Spike asked, trying to look annoyed but the truth was he could barely breathe. Spike was startled when she sat up on his desk, flipping her leg over his lap so she had one leg on each side of his chair. She spread her legs so he had a perfect view of her pussy as she lifted her skirt and slipped a finger between her glistening lips, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her lips.

"I'm so goddamn horny," she replied, groaning when her finger flicked over her clit. Spike knew he should turn away, tell her to leave, even just stop staring but he couldn't break his gaze from the sight before him. It was intoxicating watching Buffy sliding a single digit up and down her wet folds.

"Buffy… Y-your only 18," he stuttered.

"I'm a consenting adult."

"Your still in high school." he replied trying remind himself of all the reason's they shouldn't do this.

"Come on Spike. I know you want me, I've seen the way you look at me…The way you're looking at me right now," she whispered seductively.

"This can't happen," he whispered, his voice betraying his mind. Even as he said the words his hands began to run up and down her tanned legs making Buffy shiver at the feel of his hands on her skin.

"Well if you're sure." Buffy made her voice sound defeated. "I'm certain I could find someone at the party to… give me a hand." Spike's eyes met hers and he growled, squeezing her thighs with his hands.

"Don't." his voice held a possessive tone.

"Well it's your move, professor." She smiled down at him wickedly, not taking a moment to question his decision he shot out of his seat smashing his lips against hers forcefully. Buffy groaned at the feel of his tongue rolling around with hers, they pulled and tugged at each other's clothes, ripping his top open she heard the distant sound of his buttons flying from his top and scattering around the room.

Buffy scraped her nails along his nipples and felt him shudder, she smiled with feminine pride at the control she had over him. She gasped when she felt him lift, tugging on the edges of her top before pulling the garment over her head, ripping her bra straight off her body. Buffy arched back against him when he took one hardened nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it skilfully.

"Oh God yes," she moaned when she felt him bite down on her nipple, waves of pleasure shooting through her body.

Spike didn't know how much more he could take; she was making the most delicious noises, pulling and pushing against his body. He let out a moan, who knew she could be so responsive to him and it only made him want her more. He gasped when he felt her little hands undo his jeans and push them down his legs using her feet to push them the rest of the way off. Spike pushed his erection against her thighs.

Buffy nudged Spike's shoulder and made him stand, she slipped off his desk and dropped to her knees in front of him and gave no warning before taking his hardened cock into her mouth.

"Oh God," he groaned out, her mouth was so hot Spike felt like he was on fire. He glanced down and almost came at the sight, she was sucking her checks in and Spike was positive this was one of the best blow jobs he'd ever had. He watched as she sucked him up and down, bringing her hand into play as she cupped his balls, massaging them softly making him to moan in approval.

He was huge. Of course she'd known he was packing a large package, anyone with eyes could tell when he wore his black jeans but feeling his member sliding in and out between her lips she knew he was bigger than she ever could have imagined. He was at least 10 inches, long and thick and Buffy tried with all her might to take him in as deep as possible, only fitting half in before she felt her gag reflex start to protest.

Taking him in again, her throat was getting used to the intruding member and she heard him groan out loud when ever her throat mussels clamped around his cock.

"Oh, fuck yes…. Luv just like that…. Ahhh…" Spike threaded his fingers through her golden locks, looking down at the goddess kneeling in front of him. He let out another moan seeing her green eyes looking up at him, watching his cock slipping in and out of her hot little mouth. When he felt her start to play with his balls again, squeezing them and sucking them he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh God, luv…If you keep that up I'm going to cum right in your mouth," Spike groaned, trying to warn Buffy on his impending release but she didn't stop. If anything her pace quickened and she sucked harder, taking him in deeper, with one hand playing with his balls while the other moved around to squeeze a firm check. Spike felt his orgasm nearing and tried to slip out of Buffy's grasp, knowing most woman didn't like the taste of cum. Buffy brought her other hand around to keep a firm hold on both his cheeks, taking him in as deep as possible. God she wanted to taste him.

"Holy Shit!" He yelled as she took him in even deeper than before. He yelled her name just as his seed shot into her welcoming mouth. Spike glanced down, watching as she swallowed it down willingly, loving the taste of him, licking and lapping at his now softening member.

She stood, wiping one stray bit of cum that was now dripping down to her chin, Spike watched under hooded eyes as she wiped it up with her finger and brought it to her mouth to lick it up.

"Mmm yummy," she stepped closer to him. "Spike taste."

He was going to hell.

He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her onto his desk. Moving quickly he laid her down and flipped up her skirt, admiring her glistening lips, parting them with his fingers. He felt her shudder beneath him as his fingers lightly brushed across her clit and he smiled to himself before bending down to take her clit into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at her delicate flesh and slipped two long fingers into her welcoming heat, watching her toss her head back and forth in pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes. Lick my pussy," she groaned.

b 'Naughty Girl'/b Spike thought, his Buffy liked to talk dirty. b**His** Buffy./b That was a loaded thought, was she truly his? Or was this just a one off thing for her? He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, focusing on his task.

Slipping a third finger into her he pumped into her forcefully, feeling himself getting hard again at the sight of her laying skirt up, legs spread and his fingers disappearing and repapering in and out of her hot little body.

He brought his mouth back down over her hardened nub and sucked and licked at her heat like a man dying of thirst. Buffy bucked her hips wildly as her walls clamped down around his invading fingers, arching her back she screamed in release.

"SPIKE!!!!!" Her orgasm washed over her in waves and she had never felt anything like it. She'd never cum so hard in her entire life. She looked up at him with hazy eyes and watched as he slipped his fingers from her, bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean. Saying nothing, he helped her to her feet and kissed her hard.

She could taste herself on his tongue and it only made her more excited. She stepped away from him and started to remove her skirt only to be stopped when his hands came down to rest atop hers. Her heart lurched.

b _**'**_Please don't let him be regretting this. Please don't want to stop._**'**_ /b __She couldn't help but think, her mind silently begging him to not want to stop. Buffy let her gaze drop to the floor.

"Leave it on, luv. You look so bloody sexy in it." Spike whispered huskily, her head shot up in shock, she was sure he was going to tell her to leave, that it couldn't go any further then it had.

"Buffy, luv, I need to know before we go any further… is this just a one off thing for you? Because if so then I think we should stop now."

"No. I want you Spike, all of you, all the time." He smiled brilliantly at this, soothed by her words he bent to kiss her again. His hot kisses caressed down her neck and she turned in his arms, he let his hand slip up and under her short skirt rubbing her firm globes.

"Bend over," he ordered and she obeyed, feeling moisture pool between her legs at the sound of his voice. She placed her hands on his table bracing herself for what was to come and gasped when she felt him lift her shirt to reveal her perfectly rounded ass and her wet pussy. Buffy let out a groan when he took his now hard cock in his hand and teased her, running the tip of his cock up and down her moist folds, she groaned and shuddered at the feel.

"Is this what you want luv?" he moaned into her ear, Buffy could only nod in response.

"Tell me what you want?" he groaned.

"Spike, please.… I want you to fuck me… Please fuck me with your huge cock."

Spike's head was spinning; the more she said and the more they touched only made him dizzier with lust. He didn't know he could be this turned on as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he growled, not giving her a chance to comprehend his words as he pounded into her welcoming heat. They both moaned at the feel of each other, Spike had to stop, taking a second to adjust to the feel of her, she was so wet, so tight and as hot as hell.

"Oh God. I'm so full." Buffy groaned, no one had ever filled her like this, she could feel every vain and ripple on his cock. Spike started to glide in and out, slowly at first but he quickly picked up the pace, pounding into her with force.

"Oh yes! Fuck my pussy," Buffy gasped, loving the feel of him as he pounded into her from behind, she felt so good like she was made for him and only him.

"Aaahhh. Buffy, luv, you feel so bloody good." Buffy could feel that familiar burn start to build in the pit of her stomach.

"Tell me… tell me what I feel like," she demeaned.

"You're so hot. I feel like I'm on fire, so tight and so bloody wet, tell me it's for me. Only me."

"God yes! You. Only you…My bag, in my handbag!" Buffy groaned out, coming to an abrupt stop. Spike looked down at his feet where her small black handbag sat, picking it up he quickly opened it seeing only one thing inside, a small silver bullet shaped vibrator, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Naughty girl," he whispered into her ear, taking the vibrator in his hand, dropping her bag onto the floor carelessly.

"Miss Summers did you have all this planned?" he asked with a smirk on his face, looking over her shoulder at him Buffy couldn't help but moan at the sight of him still fully inside her. She said nothing, only smiled wickedly before he slipped out of her making her whimper at the loss.

"Hush now, luv. Where not done yet," he soothed, twisting the end of the vibrator so it hummed, vibrating softly in his hand as he slipped it between her wet folds making her moan in delight Spike slipped it back and forth, making sure it was coated with her juices before removing it.

Once again he positioned himself at her entrance and slid back into to her tight channel, all the while positioning the tip of the vibrator at her second entrance and sliding it in.

She had only done anal once before and had loved every second of it and was dying to know what it would feel like to be fucked in both entrances at the same time. She felt the vibrator being pushed all the way in and bit back a moan at the feeling of the slick object vibrating inside her as Spike pumped in and out of her welcoming heat. She felt so full, the sensation was amazing, better then she could have ever imagined.

As he pounded into her harder, Spike knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Buffy felt so good and she was making to most amazing noises. With one had still pumping the slick vibrator in and out of her passage he brought his other hand up, rubbing her right check before slapping softly.

Buffy gasped in surprise and in pleasure, hearing her moan in approval Spike did it again, harder.

"Oh yes! Again," she groaned, smiling when he brought his hand down on her ass hard. Spike felt a flood of her juices coat his cock and smiled, looking down to see a perfect red handprint on her ass. Buffy pushed back, taking his cock and the vibrator in deeper, desperately seeking her release.

"You're such a naughty girl, Buffy," he whispered into her ear, pounding into her over and over. She moaned at his words, she was so close, so full and she felt like her whole body was on fire.

"I think you need to be punished more," he informed her, bringing his hand down to slap her now red ass check again.

"Oh God yes! More… I'm so close," she moaned out in approval, moaning in delight as he met her demands, slapping her again and again, fucking her hard and fast

"You're my naughty neighbour. Love fucking your sweet pussy," he whispered in her ear, slapping her ass one last time before he felt her pussy walls clamp down around his cock like a vice grip, she screamed in release, bucking and shuddering under him. Spike couldn't hold back anymore, pounding into her two more times before he roared in his own release.

"BUFFY!!!!!" His cock jerked, twitching as he spilled his hot seed into her welcoming womb, slipping the vibrator out of her, quickly turning it off he allowed it to fall to the floor. He sagged down onto his seat, taking her with him and wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight. Buffy turned around in his arms to face him and she almost whimpered at the loss when she felt his now soft member slip out of her, he kissed her lips softly, pressing their foreheads together sighing contently.

"That was bloody wonderful, luv. You're amazing."

"You weren't to bad yourself," she smiled.

"Wait until Faith hears about this."

"Faith!?" Spike asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry. She would never tell anyone, she'll probably want to join in though," Buffy smiled and Spike laughed softly. He thought for sure she was kidding until he saw the wicked smile form on her face. This woman was going to rock his world and he was going to love every single moment of it.

Spike smiled, sitting back into his chair, pulling her into a passion filled kiss.

**The End**


End file.
